The A team
by prettyliarslove
Summary: A is here about revenge ... All the A are here for that ... At the beginning of the story the girls doesn't know than Mona or toby are on the team and maybe they woulden't be in this story ... Read , reviews , follow
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Unbelievable

Aria was waiting ezra , in his flat . Aria needs to see if spencer answers to her last question in her last chat She takes Ezra's lab top , and go on facebook . He forgot to logout ... Aria see than he had a chat with someone named : "mysteriousegurl324" . Who the hell was that ? Aria knows than she shuden't look at this but .. After all ezra doesn't have anything to hide , right ?

Aria opens the chat , she was choqued ...

mysteriousgurl324 : Do you takes her cell phone

Ezra fitz : Yes

mysteriousgurl324 : those bitches finally going to have whzt the deserved

Ezra Fitz : they ruilned your life , i get a payback for you

mysteriousgurl324 : Promise ?

Ezra Fitz : Yes

aria heards a noise ezra was in the room and he sees what Aria was watching for ...

"You was not supposed to see this" said ezra , he doesn't look nice or kind anymore . He looks eviil

Ezra attached Aria to a chair and whispers to her "Don't move"

Ezra takes her phone and take a picture

"why do you take a picture ?" Ask Aria

"I am going to send to your friends and after that , You an you little friends going to have what you deserve ."

Aria screamed in the hope than someone heard her ... But ezra takes his hand on her mouse " You're going to regrett it , if you start again "

A girl , opens the door . Aria knew this girl , she knew her very well ...

"Hello , Aria " the girl was ..

Hey hope your enjoy the story , I´m gonna to update soon . I am reallu sorry for my english . I'm twelve and i'm french so ...

reviews and follows if you want the next chapter tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2 Don't they know ?

**Hey ! Thanks for your reviews !' **

**Guest :you're going to know it ! And thanks !**

**PRETTYLITTLELIAR : That's A good idea ' , a really good one ... And thank you so much cause , I write a lot but I am french so ... i'm afraid to publish cause my english is really not perfect . I think Anyway the new chapter is here !**

Chapter 2 Don't they know ?

Aria looks at the girl again ... No that's was not possible Spencer ? That was not possible ... Why woulds spencer want the hell to do this ? Aria looks again the girl , it was not a dream . It was Spencer .

"Spencer ?" Aria was officialy scared .

"Yes it's me , why are you blind now ?" Spencer has a laught

"Oh my god how could you" whispers Aria

"What the plan ?" Tells Ezra In look at Spencer

"We killed them" Spencer has a smile on her face

Ezra's phone rings "Are you in the way ?" after that he just says a "Okay"

"How could you both do that ?" Aria was choqued

"You underested us , Aria . I should be the leader in 5 graves , Alison deserve what happened to her !" Spencer sits on the sofa ...

"so it´s just a revenge cause you was not on top for once ? and this is not my fault or the other ! It´s alison"Praticly screamed Aria

The cell phone of ezra rings again , "Okay we be there in 10 minutes"

"That was Jenna , she's taking Hanna and Emily at the lac house " Ezra kissed Spencer

"It's going to be perfect and twisted" spencer stands up . "How we takes her she's gonna run away !" ezra wats than Spencer gives an answer .

_**Jenna , Emily and Hanna POV **_

Jenna , hanna anD Emily was in Em's car , He was driving to the lac house ... Jenna tolds them than someone was stalking her . Emily believes her but , Hanna was suspisous ...

"When the texts stard you say ?" hanna ask

"After Ali's funerail " jenna answers she seems scared ..

"Just like us" Emily stop the car , she was at the lac house

Jenna opens the door , she had a key but when Hanna wants to ask her where she got the key , emily and Hanna see Aria attached on a chair . There was four chair around the table , Hanna guess than the other was for Spencer , em and her ... Well that was before she sees Spencer and ezra ... Spencer , ezra and two other people takes them and attach to the chair like Aria . But who are the other people who was wearing masks ?

* * *

So what do you think about this chapter ? Noel , Cece and maya be there in the next chapter maybe Caleb but I'm not sure . I think , he will be there in the Chapter 4 .. not in the 3 . If there is reviews i update tomorow or tonight !

Bye !


	3. Chapter 3 : A fire

**hey everybody , the chapter 3 be longuer than the Chapter 1 and 2 **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

Chapter 3 : A fire

Aria , Hanna , emily POV

The girls was attached to chairs , the girls was screaming but there was no neightbors ... Spencer takes a lighter and do other thingss .. Then a fore come up . Spencer , Jenna , Ezra and the people who was wearing a mask and a black hoodie was gone . Emily tries to take her phone in her pocket , after two longs minute she finnaly succesed . Her hands was not attached only her west . She texts "SOS , spencer's lac house come now" to maya and call number 911 . The fire was really close to the girls ...

Maya and Noel POV

"yeah thank you " Maya thanks noel again for her cell phone problem than her phone rings . She has a text from Emily "SOS , spencer's lac house come Now" " I have to go , emily and her friends are in trouble" Maya run to her car bu Noel folows her " Aria to ?" Maya takes her key car "I don't know probably" noel seems worried "I come with you"

Aria , Hanna and Emily POV

Aria wakes up , their was not in the house . There was outside , the lac house was on fire ... Emily and Hanna wakes up "What the hell are we doing here ?"

"I don't know" answerd aria to Emily's question . Then the girls the firemen . A fireman screamed "They are wake up" , the cops was here to , their parents' , Maya and noel .. "Are you okay ?"ask a fireman "Yes" answered Emily really quikly . The girls refused to go at the hospital . The cop´s ask if they know who takes the fire the girls answered " Spencer Hastings , Jenna Marshall , twonpeople who was wearing a mask and ... Ezra Fitz" Aria's parenrs look at her daugter " You're english teacher ?" Aria's parents was choqued "Yes and also my boyfriend .. well ex-boyfriend , I guess" Byron's mouse was open as he was choqued "What ? " Hanna and Emily and Aria continued answered to the cops ... "And after that we all wakes up outside of the house . Thanks to the firemen to pull out of the house !" Say Hanna "The firemen diden't pull you out of the house , you was already out of the house when they came here" The girls look at eatchother "Oh my god , but if it´s not you or them who ?" Whispered Aria

Aria POV :

the next day someone knock at the Mongomery's house , Aria opens the door "Mum dad" screamed Aria . "What´s going on ?" Ask Ezra . Aria's parents' walked on the door way . "I'm calling the cops " Ella takes her phone ." Can someone explain me what´s going on ?" Byron pushed Ezra on the face ."1 : you are takes an andvantage on my daugter and two you try to killed her ."

2 hours later : Ezra get out of the police station , the cops explain then he has an alibi for that night he was with his family ... And he denied than he had a relationship with Aria , her parents' apologize to Ezra and Aria worse nightmare is just here . her parents' invited Ezra to comes to dinner . Aria was in her room when someone open the door "Hey you" Ezra xalked in her room , he was really close to Aria , then he tried to kiss her . Aria pushed back ezra , But he was more strong then her " My parents' going to hear us " said aria "There out , they going to pick up mike at his friends house "

* * *

Hope your enjoy ! i upload the next chapter Monday except if there is reviews and followers i upload Tomorrow or tonight !


End file.
